4 Brothers
by boyblue
Summary: Read this, it's GOOD. They tell me this story will break your heart. Your never lonely, if you are part of something. (should read 'The Awakening' first but it's not necessary.)


Writing 'funny' is easy, writing sexy is easy, writing sad  
is hard. I really nervous about putting this one out  
there. Be kind to me.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Year: Third   
Time :Late summer between third and fourth year.  
Pairing:[Harry/Weasley Brothers]   
Rating: NC-13 Virtually no slash but strong emotional content  
Summary: They tell me that this story will break your heart.  
Title: Brothers  
Author: boyblue  
E-mail: ----  
Disclaimers:  
All characters, terms, names, trademarks, and settings,  
whether implied or stated, are the sole property of J.K.  
Rowlings with distribution and marketing rights held by  
Warner Brothers, and Scholastic, Inc publishing.  
  
Spoilers: None  
Date: 1/10/2002  
Summary: Your never lonely, if you are part of something.  
  
Warnings: Probably PG-13, sex is mentioned in reference to  
a past memory, but no details.   
Notes:  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Brothers  
[Harry/Weasley Brothers]  
  
It was a beautiful summer night at The Burrow, the moon was bright, all the Weasley brothers were home, Mrs. Weasley had magicked up a feast that was so delicious that it was somewhere just this side of heaven.  
  
It was late, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the kitchen having one last cup of tea. Ginny had gone to bed. Harry and all the Weasley brothers sat outside at the picnic table. Mr. Weasley had allowed them each a small glass of his homemade elderberry wine; moderately good tasting and wicked potent. The Weasley brother's picked on each other, well, mostly picked on Ron. Ron told them how much he hated them in the way that loving brothers do. They pushed and shoved, called each other name, teased each other; all the things brothers do to torment each other.  
  
Harry loved the Weasley's, no one on earth had ever been as nice to him as they had. No one had ever cared for him as much as they did. No one had ever fussed over him, worried about him, shed tears for him, and held him in a tight loving embrace the way Mrs. Weasley had. No one had ever loved him the way his best friend Ron loved him. He knew that for sure, ever since the weekend when Ron visited his bed. 'The Awakening', that weekend that Ron woke Harry to life's possibilities. The weekend he laid naked on Fred's chest and for the first time in his life, felt safe and loved; without pain, without worry, without fear, without an aching loneliness. Life most perfect moment so far. He ached to stay trapped in that one prefect moment forever. But sadly, ever moment must give way to the next, and the perfect moment became his first loving memory.  
  
Fred had Ron in a head lock swearing to not let him go until he conceded some meaningless point. Ron finally concedes, and Fred lets him go. Ron is red faced and mad, and he tells his brother how much he hates him and what a miserable excuse for a brother he is. But behind the red face and the anger, the harsh words are said with love. Harry knows the Weasley brothers all see him as something like a brother. But as they play and fight, Harry suddenly felt like he was miles away. Standing off in the distance observing. A wave of emotion washed over Harry, among the people who loved him most in this world, he suddenly felt very lonely, very envious of the way the brothers all torment each other.  
  
Harry had more love in his life now then he had ever hoped to have, and that love made him feel good, but it also brought an ache. Something he didn't understand, how could love make him feel so good and still hurt so much? Why, among all this love, does he have this sad aching in his throat.  
  
Harry sniffed hard, a loud wet sniff, and realize his eyes were starting to get watery. He folded his arms on the table, and put his head down on them, hiding his face. He listen to the brother argue and fight, occasionally jarring the table so hard Harry's head bounce off his arm.  
  
The sad ache in Harry's throat was almost unbearable, it felt like it was choking him. Why does the sad pain always hurt the most?  
  
Harry realize he was about to ask the scariest question of all. The answer everyone wants to hear, but the question that everyone fears to ask.  
  
"Do you love me?", Harry asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
The brothers got a little quieter, as if uncertain whether Harry had actually said anything.  
  
"Did you say something, Harry?", George asked.  
  
"Do you love me?", He asked again quietly, desperately wanting them to hear it, but also desperately fearing they might.  
  
Silence. A sudden deafening silence.  
  
Harry sniffed another noisy wet sniff, and moved his face to the crook of his elbow; partly to hide his face, partly to dry his eyes.  
  
"Are you OK, Harry? What happened? What's the matter?", Fred asked. Fred's hand came to rest gently on Harry's arm.  
  
" ...[sniff] ...do you guys love me ...[sniff]...?", Harry asked again, his face still buried in his arm.  
  
Ron slid next to Harry, his hand brushed softly over the back of Harry's head, down his neck, and rested on his shoulder. "What is it, Harry? What happened? Did you just ask if we love you?" Harry nodded. "Harry, what are you talking about? Hey, it's Ron, remember me? Ron Weasley? Best friend and all that? Haven't you learned anything in the time we've been together? How could you doubt that I love you? I'm stunned. I'm hurt. How could you believe anything else?"  
  
Long silence ...., Harry wished he had never ask the dreaded question, but still ached to hear the answer.  
  
"Harry, I don't understand what's wrong. What happened? You can't possibly doubt that Ron loves you, and I really had hoped you knew how much I love you.", Fred said in a soft comforting voice.  
  
Harry lifted his head, still slouching forward, hanging his head, and staring at the table.  
  
"Really, Harry, help us out here. We don't understand what's wrong. You know your like a brother to us, to all of us.", George asked feeling a little frustrated.  
  
Harry starred down at the table, afraid to look into their faces. "Like", Harry said quitely. "I'm LIKE a brother, but I'm not a brother, and I never will be. I was sitting here watching you and I realize that I was on the outside, just observing. I felt like I was back in the cupboard under the stairs. Outside the cupboard is a world that I can see, but I can't be part of."  
  
Harry lifted his head slightly and turn to Ron. "You don't know what it's like. From the day you were born until the day you die, you'll be part of something. You'll be part of a family. You'll always have brothers, and you'll never be alone. A while ago you told Fred you hated him. But you know that no matter what happens, he'll always be there to help you. He will always be a part of you that you can return to."  
  
Harry was very uncomfortable letting anyone see this deeply into him. It's always much safer to keep people on the outside. But the dam had broken, and the words came tumbling out.  
  
"Do you no why I didn't shake Malfoy's hand that first day on the train? I mean besides the fact that he's a jerk. Because of you, Ron. You don't know it, but you were the first person in my entire life to ever be nice to me. The first person who was ever interested in me. The first person that I thought might be willing to be my friend. I knew if I shook his hand, it would make you mad. And I was desperately afraid of losing the only friend I might ever have. Of course, I met Hagrid before you, but he's grown up, and I haven't had much luck with grown ups in my life. I knew we would always be friendly, but at the time, I didn't what good friends we would become. So you were my first, my first friend ever. The first person who ever cared about me."  
  
Silence, silence that was painful in it's intensity.  
  
Harry sniffed hard and wiped his face on his arm.  
  
"Harry?", Ron said in disbelief, "that... that can't be right. Can it?"  
  
"You don't know what it's like, Ron. From the day you were born, you were surrounded by people who loved you. From the day you were born, you've never been alone. For me, alone was the only safe place to be. My greatest wish for the first 10 years of my life was to be alone. When I was alone, is didn't have to crouch in fear that Uncle Vernon's anger would come smashing down on me. I didn't have to worry about Dudley and his friends using me as punching bag. Alone, for me, was very very safe, but alone was also something else, it was lonely."  
  
"Do you know who the first person to ever shed a tear for me was? It was your mother. The first person to every worry about me? Your mother. The first person to ever held me and comforted me when I ached so bad inside that I wanted to die? Your mother. The first person that I ever really believed loved me, was Ron. The first time in my life I ever felt completely safe and loved, was one night with Fred; that Saturday night of that first weekend. It was the perfect moment. The most perfect moment in my life. A small part of me wishes I could have died right then in that perfect moment. Totally, at peace, no fear, no worry, no ache inside, safe and loved. If I had died then, I would have died a happy man."  
  
"Harry", Ron's mouth trembled as he started to speak, "come on, you're scaring me. You're talking about dying, when there's so much more living to do. I don't understand what brought this on. You already answered your own question. You said you know we love you, and not just know it, but felt it. You felt our love for you. If that's true, then I don't get it. I don't understand what the problem is. Harry, you have to help me here, I don't understand what's wrong. I don't know what to do."  
  
Harry was feeling very drained, exhausted, he wished he had never started this. He wished he had kept his big mouth shut and just waited of the feeling to pass. Harry was starting to feel like he messed up everything. The one thing he desperately want to preserve, he was screwing up completely. He knew this could lead to no where but to pain. The worst pain, that sad aching pain in your throat that strangles you.  
  
"Ron, no matter what happens between you and Fred, no matter how bad things may get, you'll each carry a part of the other inside of you forever. You'll always be brothers, and nothing can ever take that way. The only people who ever showed they care about me, only love I've ever had in my life, the only love that I ever believed in and felt, came from the Burrow and the people who live here, from all of you."  
  
"I was sitting here watching you tease each other and argue, and like I said before, I realize I was on the outside and I always will be. I can be with you but I can never be part of you. That means... that means...", Harry is starting to choke on the words, "that means ... it can go away." The last word ached unbearably as they came out. "If I'm gone, you'll still have people to love you, but if your gone", Harry tried to choke back a sob, "...if your gone, where would I go? What would I do? I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear that pain. I couldn't bear to live another day.", Harry pulled Ron to him and broke down sobbing on his shoulder. Harry whispered through his tears, "...God ...please ...please don't ...I couldn't bear it ... please God ...no ...no".  
  
Ron was stunned. Harry was always such a calm guy. He faced monsters and evil wizards and took it in stride. It was killing Ron to see the person he loved most in so much pain, but he was helpless. All he could do was hold Harry tight and whisper comforting words to him. Harry's sobbing eased a bit. Ron spoke to him softly, "Sorry Harry, but you can't get away that easy. You made me a promise, and I'm holding you to it. You promised you would never leave me, you promised that we would be friends forever, you promised you would love me forever, and I promised the same. Give it up, Harry, there's no way out; you're trapped. You're stuck with me forever and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Harry", he heard Charlie voice calling his name, "I love you. I love you and that's forever. I might get mad at you sometime. I may yell and scream and even call you names, But you better know that behind that anger is a love that's never going away."  
  
"Sorry Harry", Bill spoke next, "but Ron was right, your stuck with us. When you loved us and let us love you, you stepped into a bear trap, and now your stuck. You let me love you and now your stuck with me forever."  
  
"Harry", George spoke now, "that night, that one perfect moment on that one perfect night, that moment didn't belong to you alone. We were there, It was our perfect moment too. It was that perfect moment because we were the ones who where there to love you and keep you safe. Please tell me that you felt my love in that perfect moment, because it was there and it always will be."  
  
Fred sniff a couple of time, he spoke but the words had trouble getting out, "Please Harry, tell me that you know I love you. You have to tell me. Please. Please tell me you know how much I love you."  
  
Percy straightened up, and puffed out his chest and in his most perfect and proper voice, "Harry", then he paused, searching for the most perfect and proper words for the occasion. Percy suddenly deflated, he slumped forward looking very tired, speaking softly now, "It's true, I do love you Harry, I'm just not very good at showing it. I love you when you're breaking the rules, I love when you're pissing me off. You know, I'm not the Perfect Percy that you see. There is another Percy inside of me. I'd like to laugh sometimes too. I'd like to have some fun. I wish I could show you how much I do love you. But I can't. So, I just have to be Perfect Percy because that's the only way I know how to be. Your just going to have to take my word for it. Your going to have to trust me when I tell you that I do love you." Everyone stared at Percy, this was a side of him they had never seen before.  
  
Harry, quiet now, his face still buried in Ron's shoulder. Ron wondering if he was afraid to look at them. "Harry, If you dare question, even for one second, how much I love you, I swear I'll take you down on the ground right here and now, and strangle you. Your stuck with me Harry. Your mine forever and there is no escape."  
  
Harry sobbed softly a few times, then took a couple of deep breaths trying to compose himself. He pulled a way from Ron, keeping his face turned away while he dried his eyes. He turned back quickly and slouched over the table looking straight down.  
  
He was afraid to look at there faces. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ruined your fun by bringing all this stuff up. I just wish you knew what it was like to not be part of anything."  
  
Harry pauses feeling trapped, not knowing how to make it all end. "I know a wizard family that is richer than the Malfoy's. They have a treasure that makes Malfoy's look like street beggars. They are the richest family I know. Their name is Weasley, and the treasure they have is each other. I'd give anything to be that rich. Take all the money in my vault, here cut off my arm, take anything you want. I'd give it all way just to have brothers."  
  
Harry sniffed, "you don't know how much I wish I had brothers. I wish I had brothers like you."  
  
Harry's voice became soft, nearly a whisper, "...I ...I wish ...I wish you ...were ...my ...brothers."  
  
His voice was soft but they all heard it. I was a hard thing to hear. It was hard not to be able to give someone you love, the one thing they so desperately need.  
  
A long silence followed, a silence in which every heart ached.  
  
"Guys, did you hear the news?", Charlie asked. "Mom's expecting."  
  
"What?", Ron asked, "What are you talking about? It can be."  
  
The others are in shock. They were sure they heard what they heard, but it couldn't possibly be what they thought they heard.  
  
"Yeh", Charlie continues, "should be due anytime now. Going to be a boy you know. I have my doubts though, can't imagine how he's going to make a proper Weasley. He'll be a scrawny little runt with an unruly mop of dark hair. Can you imagine, a Weasley with dark hair. It's unthinkable. And green eyes, come on now, who ever heard of green eyes. Probably wear silly round spectacles. And worst of all, worst of all, the little runt is going to have this funny looking scar on his forehead. I don't no guys. It doesn't sound good to me. What do you think? You think we could turn this runt into a proper Weasley?"  
  
Everyone got it as soon as he mentioned the hair, but let it play out to the end. Naturally, all eyes are on Harry.  
  
"I don't know", said George, "sounds pretty hopeless. I guess if there's any chance he could play Quidditch, we might give it a go."  
  
Ron jumped in, "Hey, if we get a new brother, I'm not letting him sleep in my room. I already have the worst room in the house. Let him sleep somewhere else."  
  
Percy stood up, drew himself into his most dignified posture, "Well, if we are getting a new brother then I take it upon myself to teach him to be a proper gentleman. We don't need another Weasley running wild like you heathens." Percy sat down, still maintaining his dignified pose.  
  
"Well I say we give it a go," Bill added, "although I don't know were I'm going to find the time to train another brother. Why, I've barely got Ron house broken, and now I'll have to start all over again. Well what do you say guys? Should we give it a go?"  
  
The brothers are making his heart ache, but at the same time he felt good. The Weasley brothers were teasing him. Harry took that as a good sign.  
  
Charlie stood up, "Well, I guess we should go congratulate the proud parents. What do you say?" He grabbed Harry by the arm and started dragging him toward the house, the others followed close behind.  
  
When the boys had filled the kitchen, Charlie announced, "Congratulations, it's a bouncing baby boy."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aren't sure what to make of it. These boys have so many crazy schemes going on, they never know what to think.  
  
Bill stepped forward, "Mum, Dad, do you think we have room in... ah, ...our hearts for another Weasley brother. A scrawny, dark hair, green eyed brother with a scar on his forehead? We want to make Harry our brother. Not LIKE a brother, but a real brother, completely. This isn't a legal affair, it's not about paperwork, it's an affair of the heart. The question is whether we want to let him into our hearts permanently and unconditionally, forever. We want Harry to know that he will never have to be alone. That no matter what happens, he'll always have a family he can turn to."  
  
"Ginny come down here please", Mr. Weasley called to his daughter. "Molly, I don't know, he's got dark hair. Can we have a proper Weasley with dark hair. What will the neighbors think?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes are getting red and watery, "Well, he is pretty scrawny, but I'm sure I can fatten him up in no time."  
  
They were teasing him, and it felt great. The best feeling ever. Harry thought.  
  
Ginny came is looking very sleepy and rubbing her eyes. "Whaaat?"  
  
"Ginny, what do you think about having Harry for a brother?", Mr. Weasley asked his sleepy daughter.  
  
"That would be nice, I like Harry.", Ginny muttered.  
  
Mr. Weasley making sure she understood, "If we decide to do this, it's forever, no changing your mind."  
  
Ginny walk over to Harry rubbing one of her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him, "It's OK Harry, you can be my brother if you want to."  
  
Charlie step forward, "then we all agree? We are going to do this?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Charlie continued, "Harry, do you promise to take all of our hearts into yours, and to keep them there forever?"  
  
"Yes", Harry said. It reminded him of a wedding.  
  
"And do all of you, promise to take Harry's heart into yours, and to keep it there forever; unconditionally and forever?"  
  
Everyone nodded and said 'yes'.  
  
"Congratulations Harry. From now until forever, you will never be alone."  
  
Tears trickled down Harry's face, but there was no pain with these tear. Molly hugged him, Harry felt tears fall onto his shoulder. Then there were hugs and handshakes all around, and last there was Ron. Ron and Harry embraced each other, tears rolling down their faces. "See, I told you", Ron spoke softly into Harry's ear, "I told you I would love you forever, and I will, I will love you from now until forever."  
  
"I love you to Ron, you know I'll always love you."  
  
As the tears slowed, Ron and Harry slowly broke their embrace, and wiped their eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley look up at the clock, "Look at the time now, you four, outside and start cleaning up. And you, Harry! I swear you are going worry me to death. Why if I didn't know Ron wasn't there to help you, I'd probably be dead already. Chasing monsters, fighting wizards and never with a concern that I'm here worrying myself sick."  
  
Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks again, but he had a smile so wide it almost broke his face. She was scolding him. For the first time ever she was scolding him. If that didn't make it official, Harry didn't know what did.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to the sink and fiddled with pot and pans, Harry could hear her sniffling as she muttered to herself, " ....... ungrateful ....... work my fingers to the bone ........ never a minutes peace ......... going to be the death of me ....."  
  
Mrs. Weasley spun around and fixed them in a glare, "and you two, why I swear if I get any more owls from the school about you two, I don't know what I'll do. I thought Fred and George set the record, but at the rate you two are going you'll have that record beat in no time. And believe me that is one record you will not enjoy breaking. Now off to bed with you. And try to keep it quiet, I swear you were stampeding elephants last night. Go now. Get going."  
  
That was like the voice of angels to Harry. The sweet sound of a mother's love.  
  
Harry and Ron went to Ron's room and sat on the bed. A minute later all the Weasley brothers burst through the door. They all had that distinct Malfoy look of evil on their faces. Harry stood up, not sure what was going on. He look at Ron, who offered no clue.  
  
Charlie asked, "What time is it?". But there was something sinister in his voice.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "quarter to twelve."  
  
Charlie responded, "no, I don't think so. What time is it guys."  
  
All the brothers yell, "it's wedgie time!" Before he understood what is going to happen, Fred and George had already grabbed the back of his underwear and were hoisting him into the air.  
  
"AH! Guys, what are you doing? Your killing me. My balls, you're crushing my balls.", Harry yelled at them.  
  
The Weasley brothers are all laughing hysterically and chanting, "wedgie wedgie wedgie".  
  
Suddenly, of all people, Percy yelled, "pants him!" Percy rushed in and pulled Harries pants down to his ankles. As everyone was laughing even more hysterically, Charlie grabbed Harry and threw him on the bed then grabbed Ron and threw him on top of Harry, and yelled, "pile on!" and all of the Weasley brothers jumped on top of him. That's like, 700 pounds of Weasley on top of him. They were crushing him, he's barely able to breath, and it's heaven. To someone who's never had brothers, it was heaven. Ron lifted his head as much as he could with 700 pounds of brothers on top of him, and kisses Harry. Heaven on top of heaven, Harry thought to himself.  
  
The Weasley brothers pile off, all except Ron, who continues to lay on top of Harry, looking at him with dreamy eyes.  
  
Charlie cleared his throat, "...ah....I think these two need to... ...ah ... we should let them ...ah ...we better go."  
  
Harry and Ron are left alone. They exchange a brief passionate kiss. "Sorry Harry, you might have had a chance before, but there's no escape now. Once you've had the wedgie, there's no turning back. Your stuck with us forever."  
  
"Thanks Ron, but my balls are killing me. I need to adjust my underwear."  
  
"Relax Harry, let me take care of that for you."  
  
...fade to black ..... 


End file.
